When there was nothing else to write
by ImmortalFire7
Summary: just a few little stories and situations that my friends and I have been in, pretty funny really, I was a bit bored, R/R


Alright, listen up all of you readers. By my estimates there's a chance that you're probably one of those insomniacs and looking for something to read at about two in the morning. Either that or you're home sick and looking for something to do. In the absolute last case, you're bored. That really doesn't matter to me at this moment, I myself am fulfilling about two of those theories of mine. I'm sick and I'm bored. But now that I've got your attention, you're stuck. Now you have the absolute privilege to be able to read all this crap and maybe get in a laugh or two.  
  
First off, I'll just simply give you a few names. But, I will give you names that fit the people I associate with; not their actual names. And if you're a friend, try to figure out who you are. There's Dancer, Prancer and Donner.ok not really, but there is someone who I'll call Dancer. Dancer, Diva, Cat, Salsa, Sixer G, Loud Mouse, Blondie G, Issey, Booshanika, and Ni are all girls. Fuzzy, Fierce Grape, Wonder Pedro, Ace, D- Rock, Lion Baby, Easter Bunny, Azzy, are all guys. And me.we'll just call me Crazie (and I am a girl). Now, in order for you to just get some random ideas about all of us.well.we'll just throw this story right into biology class for a few minutes. But first off, it's obvious that not all of my friends would be able to be in the same biology class. Too bad. Oh, and you know how this is biology? Our teacher is a bit of a whack job; it's our theory that she's pretty much on crack or some other substance. At least it's my theory. This is my story, and that's how it's going to be. Let's also just say that there seemed to be some sort of explosion, just due to the fact that Fierce Grape and Wonder Pedro aren't too great in mixing chemicals area and generally have broken a test tube or two or three or four. Now what the hell did those two do? - Exclaimed Diva. God knows- responded Sixer G Hey, we should probably help them clean up- Dancer No, lets not and say we did- Crazie A little help over here? - Fierce, Wonder and Fuzzy practically begged. Um.we're.busy.- and somehow everyone else generally just seemed to be moving papers around or something of that nature. Is that a coffee bean? - Booshanika Yeah.it came off of a project- Crazie I LOVE the smell of coffee beans- Diva shouted and snatched the coffee bean and proceeded to sniff it. After a few minutes of this she got the bean too close to her nose, and it kinda just got stuck up there. In a bit of confusion Diva proceeded to run about the room flailing her arms. It took a few odd looks from the rest of us and some gagging noises before she could figure out what to yell at us. Help! It's up my nose! - Diva Now, how did that get up there? - Cat She was sniffing coffee beans again- Salsa At least she wasn't sniffing the glue though- Ace That's not the point! Help me get this out of my nose! - Diva That's just gross- Wonder Pedro Someone get the tweezers! - Fierce Grape NO!- Diva Well then just blow it out, dumbass- Crazie Fine.- so then Diva proceeded to plug her other nostril with her finger and blew. The bean flew out of her nose and apparently it took quite a bit of pressure because the bean flew out and hit Loud Mouse. I wish we had a video camera- Blondie G While everyone was generally concerned about the coffee bean incident, no one was too aware of the fact that there was a gas that seemed to be filling the room. All of the school was sent home and all of the above people mentioned were required to shave their heads, wear plastic bags around their shoes, and shower 3x a day for a week. After everyone had evacuated the school and the biohazard men cleaned everything up, it was figured that it came from the spill mentioned earlier. Yeah, this probably sounds a bit.stupid for lack of another word. Too bad. I never sat here and forced you to read this. This is just what generally happens as seen through my eyes. Of course it's a hell of a lot funnier in person, but what're ya gonna do? Now I've decided just to take you to some random event, and I've yet to decide where. Alright, the inspiration has just come to me via my Dancer friend. They'll be having a snowball fight. Let me set the scene for you, and after this last little entry, I'll stop and then go about my daily life and try to find some little funny tidbit to put into the stories of my friends. Ok, back to the snowball scene. Its about let's say.twenty five degrees. Not too cold, but cold enough so that everyone was bundled up in their winter clothing. Two teams were created. This whole fight will also take place in a bit of a field in the back of some woods. On Team One we'll have. Dancer, Fuzzy, Cat, Wonder Pedro, Sixer G, DRock, Blondie G, Easter Bunny, Azzy and Booshanika. On Team Two we'll have Diva, Salsa, Loud Mouse, Issey, Ni, Fierce Grape, Ace, Lion Baby, and me, Crazie. For lack of some confusion, people won't really be pointed out singly, it might just be referred to as a "member of TO" or "member of TT" etc. etc. Well, on that note.here's the snowball fight. TO decided to make their base against a tree, using it as a sort of back shield. Whereas TT made theirs against some rock type of formation on the other side of the field. It was determined that before any actual fighting ensued, that a fifteen minute snowball and strategic period was allowed. After the fifteen minutes was up, the fight ensued. There were of course the obvious snow in the face, snow in the pants, snow in the bras (that's REALLY cold you know), and the like. But the one moment that absolutely took the cake was when in the middle of the field, DRock was going on a spy mission. A member of TT saw him trying to slink over. This would not go without punishment. Ni ran over to DRock and unsnapped his snowpants. Now, normally if your snowpants were unsnapped it would be hard for them to fall. Not in this case. DRock had moved just at the right angle and at the right speed in order for the pants to just come completely down. What no one was aware of though is that DRock apparently hadn't put on any other pants. So the snowpants came down and so did the arms ready to fling snowballs. All were just pretty much in a state of shock. He had on what at first appeared to be his swimming speedo. But it wasn't.it was a black.lacey thong. Jaws dropped and then the field was filled with laughter. His face turned bright red and he pulled up his pants and disappeared for about an hour. That time, we did have a video camera. We have never let him live that day down. Well, that was pretty much the height of the snowball excursion. You don't need to hear the details about others being depantsed and whatnot. So, hope you enjoyed these short little things, and if you didn't, whatever then. I shall go to school and keep a bit of a journal of funny phrases. You can be sure that the next story will be from Algebra class and severely include Loud Mouse and myself. Have fun and if you have any funny moments, send 'em to me! 


End file.
